1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational games. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a recreational game that promotes coordination, provides a form of exercise, and is an enjoyable pastime.
2. Background and Related Art
Individuals play recreational games to provide enjoyment and diversion. However, the games that are currently available are typically limited in the amount of coordination they promote and exercise they provide for players of the game.
One type of recreational game is a board game, which typically includes a playing surface and a variety of accessory parts that are used by players of the game. Examples of such accessory parts include cards, a die, playing pieces, and other game pieces. The playing of the board game is dictated by a set of rules or instructions that refer to the movement of selected playing pieces around the playing surface. The cards may include instructions or questions for use while playing the game. The players of the game typically sit or lay around the playing surface while playing the game.
Some board games have been made available as electronic games for one or more players. The players are typically in a sedentary position (e.g., sitting) while playing the game. While the available board games, including electronic board games, have proven to provide entertainment, enjoyment and diversion, they are examples of recreational games that are limited in the amount of coordination they promote and exercise they provide for the players of the game.
Another type of recreational game is a card game, which typically includes a stack of cards that are used to determine the winner of the game. The cards may be passed, played or otherwise used during the game. Similar to board games, card games are typically played by players sitting up to a table, on the floor, or in other sedentary positions.
Thus, while recreational games currently exist, there is a need for recreational games that help the players develop coordination and other motor skills while also providing exercise and enjoyment. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current recreational game techniques with other techniques.
The present invention relates to recreational games. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a recreational game that promotes coordination, provides a form of exercise, and is an enjoyable pastime.
Implementation of the present invention takes place in association with a game box that includes a floor, side walls and end walls as part of a recreational game that promotes coordination, provides a form of exercise, and is an enjoyable pastime for players of the game. In at least one implementation, each end wall includes a goal formed therein. A center wall extends up from the center of the floor to divide the game box into a plurality of playing areas. The center wall includes one or more passages formed therein to allow a puck or ball to pass from one side of the center wall to the other.
The game is played with a plurality of players, each player utilizing a hockey stick to manipulate a hockey puck. The object of the game is to score more goals than the opponent by sending the puck through the opponent""s goal formed in the end wall. To start the game, the puck is placed on top of the center wall, and each player stands on opposite sides of the center wall. The players bang their sticks on the side of the box and touch sticks directly above the puck on the center wall and they count each time the sticks touch. On reaching three, the players knock the puck off the center wall and send the puck into the goal of their opponent. Once this xe2x80x9cface-offxe2x80x9d procedure has started the game, each player attempts to get the puck through the opponent""s goal, which may include first having to send the puck through a hole in the center divider. After a goal is made, the face-off procedure is repeated and play is resumed. The game is played until one of the players reaches a predetermined number of points.
While the methods and processes of the present invention have proven to be particularly useful in the area of providing the recreational hockey game provided above, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the game box can be used in association with a large number of rule variations to provide a recreational game that promotes coordination, provides a form of exercise, and is an enjoyable pastime.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth or will become more fully apparent in the description that follows and in the appended claims. The features and advantages may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Furthermore, the features and advantages of the invention may be learned by the practice of the invention or will be obvious from the description, as set forth hereinafter.